


Bound To Two

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Malace [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Opposites Attract, Protective Jace, Protective Magnus, Sex Dreams, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From day one he’d been told about the wonders of the bond. It was something special, to find someone who completed you, who was the other half to your whole and who could connect to not just your body, not just your heart, but your soul as well. Soulmates. That was what people had deemed it, and yet, it was so much more. The bond was beyond sacred, something precious and rare and oh so very sought after. He’d watched couples, had seen the way their eyes looked not just at their partner’s eyes, but into them as well; had seen the way they’d laughed and smiled and interacted without any need for spoken words, for when you were bound you didn’t need them. Alec had hoped that one day he might be graced with finding his other half, had yearned for the day when he could take comfort in the fact that he would never have to be alone again, but this… He had not prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShhTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhTiger/gifts).



> So, this rather lengthy thing was the result of a prompt I gave to Sara called Bound to which she replied:
> 
> Alec refused to believe that he was bound to the two of them.  
> The two-  
> They just-  
> It shouldn’t even be possible and yet-
> 
> And thus this was born. So, if you enjoy it, all blame lands squarely on her. And yes Sara, I am still waiting on your stories. No angst allowed. -.-  
> I am uncertain as to how long it will be as of yet, but I'm guessing around 3-4 chapters.

 From day one he’d been told about the wonders of the bond. It was something special, to find someone who completed you, who was the other half to your whole and who could connect to not just your body, not just your heart, but your soul as well. Soulmates. That was what people had deemed it, and yet, it was so much more. The bond was beyond sacred, something precious and rare and oh so very sought after. He’d watched couples, had seen the way their eyes looked not just at their partner’s eyes, but into them as well; had seen the way they’d laughed and smiled and interacted without any need for spoken words, for when you were bound you didn’t need them. Alec had hoped that one day he might be graced with finding his other half, had yearned for the day when he could take comfort in the fact that he would never have to be alone again, but this… He had not prepared for this.

Magnus Bane was an exuberant, loud, colorful, magnetic, _look at me, see me_ , type of person. He was popular and lively and walked with his head held high and a swing in his hips. He wore glitter and leather and anything and everything in-between that made him stand out in a crowd. He was, taller than Alec in his 6 feet, and wasn’t afraid to make a scene or have all eyes on him. He lived for the spotlight, an exhibtionist to his very core, and the very opposite of Alec himself.

Jace Herondale was an equally as loud, mouthy, take-no-shit-from-anyone, _don’t get close to me, I’m gorgeous and I know it_ , type of person. He was blonde and sunkissed and quite literally, _the golden boy_. He laughed loudly, grinned widely, and his eyes danced. He was the type of person you wished could be your best friend, but with a touch of cruelty around the edges that held you back from trying to start a conversation. He was, once again, the _opposite_ of Alec.

And now he was stuck with them both. Alec Lightwood, a shy, smart, protective, _don’t look at me, blend into the shadows, stick to the rules_ , kind of person. He was not loud, he did not cater to crowds, he did not live off of being the center of attention and he wasn’t even that interesting. Period. So _how_ , how in the world did he get stuck with the two utterly _opposite_ and supposed-to-be incompatible males in the world?

He just didn’t _understand_. **  
**

* * *

Now Magnus is used to strange things. He’s used to being lumped into the _category_ of strange things, but this, this might just about top them all. He’s never really looked twice at Alec Lightwood, never really had time to really. They’ve never been in the same place more than a couple of times, and even rarer have they actually interacted. And yeah, okay, his eyes are fucking _pretty_ and it’s a shame that ass is hidden behind such ratty jeans and if he’d just get a trim his face, all high cheekbones and full lips, would be even more startling but he’s not Magnus’ type. Really.

He goes for the partiers, the ones who laugh loudly and have a tendency to make a fool of themselves when drunk. He goes for the admirers, the one who shower him with attention and cater to his whims without complaint. He goes for the one-night stands, the ones who don’t mind humping and dumping.

Alec isn’t any of those. He screams insecurities and beauty and _leavemealonedon’tlookatmewhatareyoudoing_ ; but most of all, commitment. And Magnus doesn’t do commitment.

This has to be a mistake. **  
**

* * *

Jace has never had a problem with the idea of being bound, because honestly, he didn’t believe that he had another half. He’s slept with countless women before, touched and tasted and heard a hundred different bodies, and not once has he felt that sort of connection. The bond is for romantics, for people who are soft and kind and not him. Sometimes he thinks that it’s made up, that people just wish and wish for someone to help them, love them, and they end up forging a connection that they term the bond. It’s rather sad if you ask him.

He has no problem immersing himself in others bodies, doesn’t mind the week-long relationships, if you’d even deem them that. He does, however, have a problem with Alec Lightwood.

Alec, who gets shoved around and doesn’t once fight back. Alec with his messy hair and the glasses that perch on his nose when he’s reading (which is almost always). Alec who stayed away from Jace until now and whose screwed up everything.

Alec whose mind connected with his.

Jace wants to scream.

* * *

“Hey!” A voice shouts, a voice that Alec knows even though he’s only heard it a couple times before, a voice that resonates in his head and sings through his blood.

“Come back here, Lightwood!”

A shiver strokes it’s way down his spine and he struggles to push his legs faster- to get away, get _far far_ _away_ ; where he can think; where his mind doesn’t scream for that connection; where his body doesn’t cry for touch.

_This can’t be happening._

Alec trips.

He’s stupid and clumsy and doesn’t notice the crack between the slices of concrete that make up his escape route and falls on his face, hands shooting out in an effort to prevent his fall and books flying everywhere.

The time it takes him to recover, to blink and push himself up onto his knees, mind dazed and struggling to catch up, is all it takes for them to close in on him.

“Alec!” A pair of knees wrapped in tight ripped jeans hit the pavement next to him, a warm hand resting on his back as he slowly moves his eyes up to stare into the face of it’s owner. His throat goes dry. Magnus Bane is beautiful, he’s always known that. He’s sure he’s even more so without all the make-up that surrounds his bright green eyes, or the bright lipsticks that he sometimes wears. He finds himself wondering if he’d perhaps, mind leaving out all the product in his hair because Alec would really like to comb his fingers through it, see if it’s as soft as it looks, see if he can make the other male melt and- “Are you alright?”

Is he?

He stares at his hands, torn up and bleeding in some spots, dirt pushed into the wounds and promising to be a painful affair when it comes to the cleaning process. He takes in his jeans and the new rip in the knee, and then looks at the books and papers scattered around them. He listens to his heart, feels it racing in an almost panicked joy that has him practically trembling under Magnus’ hand, and blinks slowly. “I-”

“You.” A voice snarls, and Alec flinches as another pair of hands hauls him up none-too-gently only to shove him back against the brick wall of a building. And isn’t this familiar? He’s used to the bullies, used to the punches and words and insults and braces for it- only to stare into wild gold eyes that make him want to melt. “ _What_ did you do?!”

“I didn’t-” Alec falters, taking a shaky breath as he stares first at Jace, and then at Magnus. He feels the taut string that links them together in some sort of sick triangle, ushering, beckoning them closer, always closer, and he shakes his head. This isn’t just him. This is them. Three, not one. He tilts his chin up defiantly. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Bullshit.” Jace growls, voice low and controlled and he sees panic flash through those lion’s eyes.

“Would you stop pinning him to the wall?” Comes Magnus’ impatient voice. “You’re making a scene, darling, and not the good kind.”

“I am _not_ , your darling.” The blonde spits, whirling around to glare at the taller male. “I’m not your anything.”

A thin eyebrow raised. “This… bond seems to say otherwise.” His face twists at the word, as if he’s just swallowed a lemon and can’t seem to remember whatever for. Alec’s heart twists with it.

“I don’t want it.” Jace’s head shakes violently and he almost reaches out to stop him before he can hurt himself. Almost.

“And you think I do? I-”

He drowns out everything else, moving away from the wall numbly to begin picking up the scattered pieces of paper and books, pencils and erasers and everything else he’d deemed worthy to be taken with him that morning. His heart is aching, a sharp twist of emotion filling his body and resonating through the bond without his control and Magnus _whines_ an answering groan coming from Jace and Alec is almost sorry, but he’s too focused on getting away, on escaping from this nightmare what was meant to be a wonderful dream. He stuffs his things into the large shoulder bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder and making to walk away before a hand places itself on his shoulder.

“Alec,” Magnus murmurs, crowding much too close for someone who doesn’t want this, and he’s not making it very easy for Alec not to turn and wind his arms around him like the bond so cries for him to do. “I’m-”

“I think that it’d be best if we pretended this didn’t happen.” He answered politely, stepping away from that warm hand and keeping his eyes down. “We’ve never been a part of the same crowd and I see no reason to start now. You don’t want the bond and neither do I so just… forget it.”

And Alec walked away, strides quick and body tense as he left behind what had supposed to be his dream, his hope, his turning point, his love.

What a sick joke. **  
**

* * *

It does not go away, it is not easy to forget. He dreams and he finds himself with them, safe and warm and longing and forces himself awake. The bond makes everything different, it brings the danger of actually connecting their minds in sleep. Alec can’t let that happen.

He needs to pretend and forget and cover this ache that begs to be banished and this hole in his chest that cries to be filled. They cannot do either, don’t want too even. He shares the feelings.

...Alec’s such a liar. **  
**

* * *

It starts with something simple, something that he’s always done. Magnus has sex. The boy is eager and drunk and oh, are those blue eyes and is that shaggy black hair? He hadn’t noticed.

It’s the same as ever, hot hands, wet mouths and grinding bodies, only something is… Different. His body aches for something different, cries out to two other souls and he finds himself horrified with the fact that he doesn’t seem to be getting very hard.

They are there, at the back of his mind, Alec and Jace, and they shift restlessly, alert to something strange, something off, and Magnus prodes at them, struggling to understand why this isn’t working- And something snaps, something floods through his barriers and suddenly he’s drowning.

_What’shappening, Idon’tunderstand, what-_

_Andhehastoforget, theydon’twanthim, heget’sit, andgoddammitwhydoesithurtsomuch-_

_Twopeopleinhishead, twopeopleconnectedtohim, hecan’t, thiswon’t-_

Magnus gasps, trembling in his bed as the boy peers up at him in drunken confusion, fingers toying with his entrance and he wants to scream, wants to cry and rage because-

_Idon’twantthis, Iwantyou-_

_Forgetforgetforget, dammitLightwoodforget-_

_Toloveistodestroy, thebondmeanslove-_

“Get out.” He pants, curling his body away from the other male’s touch and yanking the blankets over his heated skin.

“What-”

There’s alarm in his head as suddenly everything seems to catch up, and two minds turn to his almost in unison.

_...Magnus…?_

_What…_

“GET OUT!” He bellows, sending the boy scrambling for the door as he tugs on his clothes, sending a wide-eyed look his way before escaping and Magnus can’t even feel bad as he struggles to find a way to untangle himself from his bonded.

 _Get out_. He tells them silently, suddenly oh so tired. _Just get out_.

They fade away and Magnus finds himself with a hard cock and a ache in his chest. **  
**

* * *

He probably should have learned from what he’d seen of Magnus’ predicament, but Jace doesn’t like to take no for an answer, doesn’t like limits, so he takes a girl to his bed and nearly puts a hole in his wall when he can’t even get it up for a blowjob. He doesn’t want the smell of her perfume in his nose, doesn’t want the tickle of her hair against his skin, doesn’t want the smear of her lipgloss or the sound of her moans. Jace sends her away with a look, punching his pillow in frustration.

There are two connected to him, bound to him. Two awarenesses pushing against his. Two sets of thoughts, of emotions, and Jace can tap into them at any time, can talk without speaking, without even trying. All he has to do is open the link.

Jace closes his eyes and sleeps.

Only Alec is the one not to try to sleep with someone else. He’s always been smart. **  
**

* * *

He’s been avoiding them whenever he can, taking shortcuts or going the long way around to make sure he doesn’t bump into them. Which of course, puts him at risk with his tormentors.

He’s shoved against a wall, his back arching against the rough touch of the concrete behind him as a hiss escapes through his teeth in pain. He’s going to have a bruise on his chest from where the other male is pressing his fist into it, and his back is probably going to be scraped up. Alec sighs tiredly.

“It’s not a very smart thing for a faggot to wander around alone.” Jonathan snears. He’s met with nothing but blank eyes and silence. It’s enough to warrant the first punch in his eyes.

It seems worse than before, Alec thinks, coughing and struggling to breathe as harsh hands pound into his stomach. Perhaps its because of the bond, his nerves rubbed raw from the new connection, or perhaps its because it’s been so long since his last beating, but everything hurts and he can’t seem to distance himself the way he used to. He finds himself reaching out for comfort, stretching out his mind to the two who inhibit the back of it, wrapping himself around them and sinking into their embrace. He’s too busy trying not to throw up to worry about the fact that they probably don’t want the contact.

_Go away, Lightwood._

_Alec, what are you doing?_

He can’t help but laugh at that, the sound practically a sob as Jonathan rants above him about his sexuality and hell and how he deserves abuse and it ends up as more of a whimper. He’s sunk down the wall, the hits to his stomach making him crumple into himself in pain and slide to his knees.

 _It hurts._ He whispers, mind crying out in distress. _It hurts and it won’t go away anymore_.

He feels their alarm, feels the moment when they take a closer look, when they feel the pain and hear the words through his ears and the rush of rage and horror is almost soothing.

_That fucking bastard-_

_Coming._ Magnus promises. _Be there soon._

Alec closes his eyes and waits. **  
**

* * *

He’s running in his high-heeled boots, feet aching dully with each step and Magnus can’t bring himself to care. He’d had a class but that was insignificant now. The lecture had been uninteresting and Alec far more important so he’d snuck out, or perhaps ran out would be more appropriate. He didn’t care if he made a scene, didn’t care if it would be all over campus, didn’t care if people thought he was mad, running through the halls frantically.

He had to get to Alec.

_Comingcomingcomingcomingcoming-_

The pain throbbed in the back of his head, an echo of what his bonded was feeling and Magnus wanted to _pummel_ Jonathan. Wanted to kick him in the dick with his shiny new boots and shove his hateful words back down his throat.

A hard kick landed against Alec’s ribs and his mind flared up with a distressed cry, one which Magnus was quick to soothe, Jace right with him. He could feel the blonde, running just like him and closing in on the opposite side.

They would make the white-haired male pay for hurting their bonded.

He wouldn’t ever touch Alec again. **  
**

* * *

Jace was on fire. He was a dragon, full of flame, he was a lion, roaring to the skies, he was a predator, stalking his prey and that fucking _bastard_ was going to _pay_ god dammit! It didn’t matter that days ago he had said that he didn’t want the bond, it didn’t matter that Alec Lightwood was his problem and that Magnus Bane was not helping. It didn’t matter that he wanted to live without it, that he wanted it to stop, to have only himself sharing his head, and it didn’t matter that somewhere inside, he knew those were all lies.

He rounded the corner, panting harshly from his run from the other side of campus and saw red. Alec was on the ground, curled into himself and protecting his head as Jonathan slammed his foot into whatever he could access, sending pained cries from his bonded’s lips.

What he did next was a haze. One moment he was watching, the next he had the other male by the throat, shoving him against the wall and slamming a fist into his face as he shouted out his rage and hate and the fact that Alec was _off limits you fucking scumbagand I’ll break your nose the next time you even_ look _at him, I swear to god_ -

Jonathan’s eyes were terrified, blood dripping down his face and the fact that they shared a name enraged the blonde even more until he was practically vibrating with anger and only the touch of Alec’s mind calmed him, weak and pained and needing comfort and healing, not anger and violence; and then there was Magnus, just as angry but soothing and gentle as he moved to the injured male’s side, embracing his distressed mind as he embraced his body and Jace forced himself to let the bastard go, running and stumbling away from him as he turned to the two who were the missing pieces to his puzzle.

He couldn’t convince himself to be that angry anymore.

* * *

Alec trembled, unable to stop the pained tears from falling down his cheeks as Magnus cradled him to his chest and as Jace grasped one of his hands, twining their fingers together. They surrounded him, inside and out and he didn’t want to get away. This was what he had always wanted, this is what he had dreamed and hoped and prayed and waited for.

Why didn’t they want this?

“We should get you to a doctor,” Magnus murmured gently, nose pressed against Alec’s hair as he inhaled slowly.

He shook his head. “I’m- I’m fine,” Alec tried a smile, wincing when he became aware of a split lip. “Nothing’s broken. I would be able to tell.”

Jace growled angrily at that, catching his thoughts. _I know what it feels like, it’s happened before_. “I’ll kill him.”

Alec shook his head, unable to help the whimper that escaped when he shifted.

“I’ll _really_ kill him.” He answered darkly.

“Jace,” Magnus said in warning, eyes narrowed. _Now is not the time._

“You never cared before,” Alec whispered, pressing a hand to his stomach with a grimace.

“That was before-”

They were silent for a moment, the words unspoken but oh so heard.

_Before the bond._

Alec’s smile was just a little bit broken. “You don’t want it, you were supposed to forget. So why did you come?”

“Because we couldn’t stay away.” Magnus answered softly, speaking for both of them, a flicker of a smile playing along his lips.

Jace let out an angry exhale, letting his head drop to the blue eyed male’s shoulder. “God dammit,” he whispered, fingers tightening their hold.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed quietly. “God dammit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has been upped to mature because of sex. I wasn't planning on involving that at first but it's become clear that it's relevant to the plot and the boys strengthening their bond so I hope you enjoy~  
> (that is also, incidentally, what made this chapter take so long so I apologize if anything sucks)  
> I have yet to decide whether there's going to be explicit full on sex or if I'm going to focus more on the mental aspect but all shall be revealed next chapter. :)

“Favorite color?” Alec questioned, blushing slightly at the snickers Jace gave. “What?”

“Of all the questions, you ask _that_?” The blonde snorted. “How innocent.”

“Just answer the question okay?” He shot back, hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Blue,” Magnus answered easily, eyes amused.

“Turquoise,”

Alec blinked. “Why?”

Jace huffed, rolling his eyes. “Only one question at a time, Lightwood. Alright, when…” A brilliant smirk lit up his face and the blue eyed male cringed. “did you lose your virginity?”

“ _What_?” He squeaked, mouth open.

“You heard me.” Jace answered smugly. “Now talk.”

“I- I don’t-” He sputtered, flailing slightly. Magnus received a betrayed look for his giggles.

It was a game they played, now that they’d decided to at least try to be around each other. They could easily open the bond and comb through each other’s minds for the answers but that would be rude and this was about trust and honesty. They weren’t ready for that sort of openness.

“...two years ago.” Alec finally muttered, face a deep crimson. “When I was nineteen.”

“Seven years ago.” Magnus answered, looking unfazed. “I was seventeen.”

Jace nodded, looking as if he was coming up with the next embarassing question.

“Biggest regret?” Magnus questioned expectantly.

The blonde spoke first when Alec paled. “Trusting the wrong people.”

He nodded before they both turned to gaze at the blue eyed male. “Well?”

“I… coming out.” He finally whispered.

That… was not what they were expecting.

“Why?” Magnus prodded gently.

Unlike Jace, he didn’t complain about the one question per turn rule. “I um… My parents weren’t happy, they said a lot of stuff, screamed it actually and… my little brother heard. He got upset and ended up running out the door. He didn’t look where he was going and he just…” Alec swallowed, eyes pained. “He got hit by a car. He didn’t die but- his legs are paralyzed. It hit his spine and it just… After that I left.” He smiled faintly, swiping at his eyes. “I moved far far away and haven’t gone back.”

“Alec…” Magnus breathed, reaching out with both his hand and mind.

He shook his head, shying away. “Favorite thing in the world?”

“Sex.” Jace deadpanned, lightening the mood and sending a surprised laugh tumbling from Alec’s lips.

Magnus’ eyes rolled. “While that’s nice and all I like attention.”

“Yeah, we know.” The blonde muttered. “You’re a whore for it.”

He smiled sweetly. “Aw, Jace, have you been paying attention?”

Jace scoffed. “Shut up, sparkles.”

Alec smiled, the ache in his chest just a little less than before as he watched them.

* * *

 They hadn’t done anything even vaguely sexual. Not even a kiss. There had been touches, there had been embraces, but nothing more.

It was driving both Magnus and Jace crazy. They were sexual beings, used to being able to fuck every other day or so and the fact that they needed each other to release now was a huge and frankly rather awkward and embarrassing fact. Not to mention that Alec seemed to not be struggling at all. He was fine, body relaxed unlike the tightness of theirs. Eyes clear where there’s would glaze, smiles innocent where there’s had the tendency to go dark.

They would have never known if it hadn’t been for the dream.

* * *

_He was burning, his skin on fire and heart racing, body twitching restlessly as he tugged at the sheets with a soft whine, back arching to lift his hips up in a silent plea to anyone who might be watching. Warm hands grasped his hips in reply, sending their heat straight down to his bones in a welcome ache that had him wanting more. (Moremoremoremoremore) He was pulled back against a muscular chest, legs urged wider as another body settled between them and Alec nearly shouted in pleasure as lips moved over his neck, finding that spot behind his ear and licking and nipping just right-_

_And Alec could have sworn he could have came from that alone._

_They were warm around him, creating a blazing fire out of his body as two pairs of hands made their way over his skin, mouths tasting, hips bucking and dear god he was going to combust if they didn’t just take him already._

_Magnus’ familiar chuckle filled his ears and Jace tugged his head to the side, possessing his mouth and swallowing the scream that left his throat at the touch of the green-eyed male’s tongue to his arousal. He squirmed, panting raggedly as he whimpered and arched and begged for release in any way that he could, hands clutching at Magnus’ hair and mouth feverish against Jace’s._

_They parted for a moment and a tirade of please’s left Alec’s lips, much to his lovers amusement._

_“Do you want us to take you?” Magnus purred, nuzzling his thigh._

_“To fuck you?” Jace added with a smirk, rolling his hips up and Alec didn’t know how this would work but that was nice and he’d like it if Jace would do it again, thanks, and maybe if Magnus could-_

_Oh._

 

“Oh!” Alec gasped, jolting upright as he shuddered, skin sweat-slicked and-

 _Well, well,_ Magnus purred, much like he had in his dream. _Who would have thought?_

 _And here you were pretending to be so innocent._ Jace added. _Try not to think of us too much when you clean up._

_Clean up wha-_

“Oh fuck no,” Alec whispered in horror, the sound of Magnus and Jace’s laughter filling his head.

 _Goodnight, darling._ He chuckled, sounding smug.

_Sweet dreams._

He groaned, falling back against the bed, the dampness of his boxers becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

* * *

He can barely look them in the eye the next day, cheeks flushed darkly as he fidgets.

“Alec, darling,” Magnus purrs, winding an arm around his waist and nuzzling his cheek. “I must thank you for that lovely look into your head last night.”

He wanted to die.

“It definitely gave a lot of insight.” Jace smirked, taking his place on his other side.

He wanted to die ten times over.

“I don’t-” Alec stuttered, squirming restlessly. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be,” Magnus hushed, tugging his bond-mate’s head his way. “At least now we know that you’re not invincible to it.”

And then they were kissing and blue eyes shot open for a moment as sparks shot through his senses, sending a heated shiver down his spine that left him feeling warm and weak-kneed and Alec was suddenly glad that Jace was there to lean on because otherwise he probably would have fallen and he was already embarrassed enough thanks. A soft moan that only made his cheeks flush redder left his lips and Magnus smiled against his mouth, running his tongue along the seam of his lips, thumb brushing against his cheek softly.

“Don’t hog him, Bane,” Jace huffed, tightening his hold on Alec’s hips. “You’re not the only one here.”

Magnus chuckled, parting from his lover’s lips. “I must say that that was worth the wait.” He murmured huskily, eyes gleaming at the needy noise the blue eyed male made in response.

And then Jace was turning him and Alec had just enough time to take a shuddering breath before his lips were captured once more. The blonde was more forceful, taking his mouth in possessive kisses that made his insides tingle with a warmth that slipped down to pool in his belly, fingers clutching at Jace’s shirt as Magnus supported him from behind. It was intoxicating, being surrounded on all sides, and beyond overwhelming.

...Alec was embarrassed to admit that he… well he fucking loved it.

* * *

There was a fire in his veins that Alec couldn’t seem to quench, a need that throbbed with his every heartbeat and he was loathe to admit that he was pretty sure that what he needed had a lot to do with a certain particularly embarrassing dream. He’d never been very adventurous, never really been with more than a couple people and even then it was just normal sex so he’s not exactly sure how _he_ of all people ended up in a _threesome_ for god’s sake.

Not to mention how it would even work.

...He may have researched it.

The porn only seems to fuel his dreams.

* * *

“Alexander, darling, is there a reason why you’re avoiding us?”

Alec froze, cheeks flushing a deep red as he looked away from Magnus’ concerned gaze. “I-”

“Don’t you know, Bane?” Jace smirked, eyes taunting. “His dreams have been pretty dirty lately after all.”

And no, he does not squeak. Not at all. Not a sound leaves his lips. None whatsoever. He-

“How adorable.”

What.

“What?”

Magnus grins, throwing an arm over Alec’s shoulder and tugging him against his side. “You’re embarrassed is that it?”

And _yes_ , actually, that is it, he’s sure they can feel it through the bond and really who wouldn’t be embarrassed if every night their dreams were filled with the idea of two people completely taking them and claiming them as theirs; especially if those same people could see it all in your head. (He was particularly interested in the idea of doubling much to his surprise, and he’d really like to maybe try it-)

Alec shook his head hard, cheeks flaming as red crawled down his neck and stained his ears. “I just- I d-don’t-”

“If you want sex all you have to do is say the word.” Jace deadpanned, picking at his lunch. “We’re more than willing in case you haven’t noticed.”

“...but you’re not… you know how to-” He bit his lip, squirming self consciously. “You know how it… works?”

“I should hope so,” The blonde snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been doing it long enough.”

“Shut up, Jace.” Magnus huffed, flicking Jace’s forehead before turning back to the blue eyed male. “You mean a threesome, love?”

Alec wanted to hide. Instead he gave a hesitant nod.

“Of course!” He beamed, nodding slightly. “It’s not that hard, you just have to work out who’s bottoming and such-”

“I think Alec’s made it very clear just who he’d like to be in that position,” Jace pointed out dryly.

“-and the things everyone’s open to and what’s off limits.” Magnus finished, ignoring the blonde.

“O-oh.” Alec mumbled, tugging at his fingers as he stared down at the table. “Okay.”

The taller male smiled, sharing a look with Jace before directing the conversation to another topic. They could wait, it would make it all the better when Alec finally admitted that he wanted them.

* * *

“I… I think that it’s okay.” Alec started hesitantly from his place cuddled into his bond-mates sides.

“Hmm?” Magnus questioned, eyes lazy as they watched the tv screen.

“Sex.” He clarified, blushing slightly. “I think… I want it.”

“You think?” Jace raised an eyebrow, turning his head to gaze down at the blue eyed male.

“I know.” Alec mumbled, hiding his face in Magnus’ shoulder.

“That didn’t sound very convincing, you know.” He teased, smirking slightly. “Could you try it again?”

“Shut up, Jace.” Alec complained, swiping at the blonde’s shoulder half-heartedly. “You know what I mean.”

Magnus chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Indeed we do, darling.” His eyes darkened when the other male let out a soft pleased sound in regards to his touch, nails scratching gently at Alec’s scalp. “Indeed we do.”

* * *

“You don’t have to do this,” Magnus reassured, hands pausing on their way down Alec’s stomach. “We can start with something easier-”

“No,” He breathed, shaking his head as he met his lovers eyes. “I want to. I just- It’s different with you two.” _With the bond_.

“It’s new for all of us.” Jace answered from his place on the bed, letting understanding slip through the bond.

Alec smiled slightly at the sensation, shoulders relaxing as he let the emotion envelop him. “Yeah.”

“Come on,” Magnus murmured, twining his fingers with the smaller male’s and tugging him toward the bed with a matching smile. “Trust us.”

He nodded hesitantly, letting himself be enveloped from both sides. “I do, you know.” Alec whispered after a moment, pressing against the two souls he’d begun to know. _Trust you that is._

Their answer came almost in unison.

_I’m glad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this for a while, and no matter what I do I just can't make anything else flow right where it's stopped so I finally said what the hell and decided to make it it's own small chapter in the hopes that starting fresh for the next will make the next part come easier.

Alec’s been touched before. Has had boyfriends who ran their hands over his skin and left behind a trail of hickeys. He’s been taken over by pleasure and felt speared to his very core, but nothing and no one has been like this. With every touch his body shivers, warmth seeping down through his skin and straight to his bones.

There is a fire awakening in him, kindled by every careful and oh so deliberate touch, into something bright and brilliant and _more_. Sex has always been the same, just with different partners. There is no real ‘newness’ about it, just the same actions, the same motions, the same ending. But this.. this is beyond new. He feels stripped, as if his very skin has been peeled away to leave nothing but nerve endings against bared flesh. There is no escaping his bonded, not inside or out, and he can’t remember why he’d ever been hesitant, why he had perhaps, not wanted this.

Magnus is murmuring things, a string of words in a language that is not his own but sends shivers down Alec’s spine all the same. He’s always had a weakness for the other male’s accented voice and the foreign words just seem to make him come undone that much more.

He doesn’t really remember how they got rid of their clothes, or how they ended up entwined together; Magnus at his back with hands running down his sides, rubbing at his hips and Jace at his front with a possessive mouth working over his neck and chest as he settles between Alec’s opened thighs, blut nails running over sensitive flesh. The sheets are rumpled and half off the mattress, pillows scattered as he squirms between them, two unwavering bodies holding Alec hostage as they turn him into a blazing and beautiful mess. The link is thrumming, their minds twining and twisting into each other until there is nothing hidden, until the world is but a blur and everything and nothing is Magnus and Jace Magnus and Jace _MagnusandJace_ -

And there are fingers pushing against him, pushing _inside_ him, and Alec is not afraid, does not tense, _trusts_ as Magnus mouths at his neck, voice echoing in his head with a tenderness that makes his eyes tear up and-

_Indah, beautiful-_

_He does not see how he is beautiful-_

-And then there is Jace, golden eyes bright and hair mused as he works him open, fingers gentle despite the almost brutal way he bruises Alec’s skin with possessive kisses that leave behind bright hickeys, _mine_ echoing without shame, without a shred of unwanting, _and this_ , Alec thinks, _this is how it should be, how it’s meant to be, this is what he’s always wanted, what he dreamed._

_Yes_ , echoes back at him, embraces him, and then Jace’s fingers are pulled away and Alec _whines_ for them, pushes his hips up pleadingly only to be hushed by Magnus, hands running over flushed skin as he steals his mouth. There is heat and touch and trust and for a moment he is _so empty, so yearning_ -

And then someone is piercing him, taking him, possessing him and he can’t tell if it’s Magnus or Jace, hell, maybe it was both of them, all he knows is that he’s not in Magnus’ room anymore, there are no walls, no bed, just them, JaceAlecMagnus and he is exploding, veins on fire, body burning, and _it’s too much, too much_ -

And it will never be enough.

* * *

Alec is asleep, curled up and cradled in between their bodies, face soft and relaxed. If Jace brushes against his mind he can see brief flashes of a girl with dark eyes and a boy with glasses, and he pulls away slightly, not wanting to take advantage of the fact that there are no barriers. He doesn’t think Alec would be angry, but he’s not ready to go that far, to share so openly and trustingly.

Alec is so much better than him in that regard.

“What are you so afraid of?” Magnus murmurs quietly, running slender fingers through mused black locks.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he countered, stiffening against Alec’s side.

The blue eyed male mumbles, shifting slightly in his sleep as if sensing the sudden tension before relaxing back into the mattress with a soft hum from Magnus.

“Tell me yours I’ll tell you mine?”

Jace frowned, looking away. “The bond… it shows everything. Even the darker parts of people. You can’t hide anything, not really, there’s no way to--”

“To keep secrets?” Magnus questioned, gazing over at the other male. _Jace Herondale is afraid of the truth?_

“I’m not afraid of the truth!” He spat, gold eyes flashing. “I’m just not good. And Alec is and he doesn’t deserve all this darkness.”

“Oh,” Magnus murmurs, blinking in surprise. And then: _The bond is forever, Jace._

Jace frowned, looking away as he tightened his arm around Alec’s waist. “Two people… That’s a lot to deal with.”

“Are you afraid he’s going to--” _Going to leave you?_

_Shut up, Bane._

_You’ve seen in his head, you saw what he felt, what he thinks, you should know-_

_I said shut up!_

“Alec wouldn’t leave.” Magnus said quietly, closing his eyes as he pressed his face into his lover’s neck.

“You don’t-”

There was a soft sigh, the slightest touch against their minds as Alec’s eyes fluttered open, peering up at Jace sleepily. “Hey,” he smiled, voice raspy and eyes drooping with sleep.

“Hey, yourself,” Jace murmured, expression softening as he pressed a kiss to Alec’s mouth.

“He’s right you know,” he mumbled, cuddling closer to his bonded.

“Hmm?”

Alec yawned softly, stretching slowly against them before melting into the sheets, drifting back into unconsciousness. “I wouldn’t leave.”


End file.
